


Never Safe

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Baccano! Fankid Drabbles [2]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, family stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: They are never safe.





	Never Safe

They would never be safe.

Dallas knew this when he married Luck, but something about it didn’t settle in until long after they were married. Until Scout came along.

Staring at the tiny infant in his crib, Dallas reached his hand out to carefully stroke his son’s head. He was so small, totally dependent on his parents for everything he needed. Dallas had been that small once, and even then he was never safe.

_Never safe._

Dallas didn’t notice Luck behind him until he put a hand on his shoulder, and he whirled around suddenly, whole body tense and alert. As soon as he realized there was no danger, he relaxed, but only a bit, leaning into Luck’s hand.

“We’re safe now,” Luck said, reaching his hand up to gently stroke the nape of Dallas’s neck. “You know that, right? They can’t hurt you now.”

_No. We’re never safe. Never safe._

Dallas’s mind repeated the mantra, even as he smiled shakily and nodded at Luck. “Yeah. I know.”

_Never safe._


End file.
